


Erede.

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Leo, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Smut, Tsukasa is a 3rd year
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: "Dopo due anni... Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo. Dopo due anni, si limitava a subire ogni tocco con la presunzione che appartenessero a Leo Tsukinaga e non al Re, perché come avrebbe fatto, altrimenti?"| leokasa, happy repayment fes! |





	Erede.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è nata... forse due anni fa, ad essere sincera. Non ho un buon rapporto con tutto ciò che è da considerarsi R18, poca esperienza nella scrittura ed è un argomento a mio parere delicato. Poi ho superato un po' questo mio muro di timidezza nella long - sempre leokasa - e ho pensato che fosse un bene postarla anche qui.  
> Buon Repayment Fes (... buona sopravvivenza, insomma)

    

# Erede

    

Era grande, ormai.

Mentre chiudeva la porta della camera d'albergo che avevano preso per quel fine settimana (per loro e loro soltanto), Leo non poté fare a meno che studiare l'ormai corpo da uomo di Tsukasa: le spalle ampie, i capelli più ribelli e lunghi di quando lui era ancora il suo re, la vita stretta, le gambe longilinee, sì, ma toniche e muscolose e le mani grandi, gentili, in grado di prendersi cura del destino dei Knights che gli aveva lasciato in eredità.

Se la loro unit era sopravvissuta, nella nuova Yumenosaki, era solo merito di Tsukasa. Lo stesso Tsukasa che, chiusa finalmente a chiave la porta, lo raggiunse in fretta sul letto, sovrastandolo col suo corpo massiccio (o, almeno, sicuramente massiccio rispetto al suo che era ancora lo stesso di quei giorni, quelli in cui poteva permettersi di scompigliargli i capelli, alla sua stessa altezza) seppur con una certa timidezza – come sempre, quando non si vedevano da un po'.

Il suo volto, non più paffuto come un tempo, conservava la stessa brillantezza e rotondità del piccolo, giovane Suou che lo inseguiva per i corridoi urlando “Leader, Leader!” con tono di rimprovero. E, in effetti, il rosso lo chiamava ancora così – era come se Tsukasa non avesse mai davvero smesso di inseguire la figura del suo re, quell'immagine idealizzata che aveva di lui... Ancora, dopo tutto quel tempo. 

Il giovane compositore lasciò che iniziasse a baciarlo, ridacchiando appena quando la sua bocca lo sfiorò sul collo, solleticandolo; mentre si aggrappava con le mani alla sua camicia, desideroso di averlo vicino, si chiese con chi facesse davvero l'amore il suo giovane erede al trono: il Leo che, chiuso il capitolo “idol”, si limitava a comporre, o il Re che lo aveva cresciuto, messo alla prova e accettato, per poi abdicare in suo favore?

Dopo due anni... Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo. Dopo due anni, si limitava a subire ogni tocco con la presunzione che appartenessero a Leo Tsukinaga e non al Re, perché come avrebbe fatto, altrimenti? Non avrebbe potuto mai e poi mai rinunciare alle mani di Tsukasa che iniziavano a fremere dopo i primi baci, dimentiche della loro iniziale titubanza, e a spogliarlo della camicia larga che portava, accarezzando e venerando la sua pelle come se fosse il suo tesoro più prezioso. Non avrebbe mai trovato così tanto eccitante il provocare qualcuno attraverso un bacio dolce, stucchevole, mordendo le labbra del partner e regalandogli un ghigno l'attimo dopo.

Non avrebbe mai visto degli occhi come i suoi che, come una Grotta delle Meraviglie, brillavano di un'inaudita violenza solo una volta sfiorati, pronti ingoiarlo sotto un deserto.

E no, “ingoiarlo” non era una parola casuale.

«Mi sei mancato, Leader» sussurrò, la voce spenta in un sussurro quasi sacrale, mentre con una mano velocemente sfilava l'elastico dai suoi capelli – quel gesto, che Leo tanto amava, segnava l'inizio di una lunga serie di taciti rituali che non mancavano mai, quando facevano l'amore: infatti, ben presto le mani del più grande scorsero verso il basso, lungo il suo torace, tracciando una lunga linea dritta; si fermò soltanto sul limitare dei pantaloni di cotone leggero, dal taglio ridicolmente classico se si pensava che Tsukasa ancora non aveva compiuto diciotto anni. Li sbottonò con un gesto secco, esperto, mentre il giovane si chinava su di lui quanto bastava per baciarlo con foga crescente, impaziente di sentire le sue labbra, la sua lingua, di soffocare la sua voce al primo cenno di gemito. E, purtroppo per Leo, Tsukasa sapeva ormai come farlo diventare rumoroso: bastava una mano sul suo ventre – carezze, pizzicotti, graffi insistiti a cui poi sarebbero seguiti baci, morsi, “Leader” sospirati sulla pelle umida e sensibile. Bastava così poco, pensò Leo, per essere schiacciati dal nuovo e giovane Re, oppure semplicemente non aveva alcuna intenzione di ribellarsi? Ma sapeva la risposta: Leo lo voleva. Voleva la sua ingordigia sempre celata, quella brama di competizione e possesso che il giovane Suou tendeva a nascondere con più sforzo di quanto non si immaginasse; con Leo, finalmente ogni divieto era dimenticato, ogni tabù infranto. Tsukasa emergeva con il fervore di un intero esercito e anche adesso, mentre torturava con la lingua, le labbra e i denti il suo petto, Leo avvertiva il suo bisogno di conquista. 

Un verso sommesso abbandonò le sue labbra mentre carezzava i capelli del rosso e lo spingeva contro di sé, più dipendente da quei tocchi di quanto non avrebbe mai potuto ammettere; anche col corpo lo cercava, muovendosi sotto di lui quanto bastava perché lo avvertisse, perché Tsukasa sussultasse leggermente – come sempre, colto di sorpresa persino con quegli occhi colmi di lussuria.

«Niente 'leader'» lo rimproverò, la voce solitamente squillante rauca, calda e graffiante, segno che era tempo di smetterla di giocare. Era solo in quei momenti che i loro ruoli, abbandonati anni prima ma ancora presenti nelle rispettive visioni dell'altro, cadevano del tutto. Non c'era alcun “re”, nessun “cavaliere” - solo loro due, Leo e Tsukasa. Il più giovane gli sorrise, complice e con la dolcezza che si concede ad un bambino quando fa i capricci; il bacio che seguì quell'espressione fu tenero, carico di una tale dose di emozioni che era in grado di riempire il compositore d'amore, più di quanto chiunque altro avrebbe mai potuto fare e, in effetti, avesse mai fatto. Il contrasto stridente della dolcezza di quella lingua con le mani che, invece, andavano a sbottonargli velocemente i pantaloni era solo una testimonianza schiacciante del fatto che il suo piccolo principe ereditario era cresciuto e quando le sue dita affusolate sfiorarono la pelle troppo calda del suo pube, Leo non riuscì a non sospirare sulla sua bocca.

«Allora... ti voglio, _Leo_ ». La voce di Tsukasa era calda, rovente abbastanza perché Leo non si sarebbe stupito se una lingua di fuoco avesse abbandonato le sue labbra. Il ragazzino che credeva in Babbo Natale non c'era più; c'era l'uomo, il suo amante e l'unico partner che Leo si era preso la briga di aspettare in tutta la sua vita. 

Leo non aspettava – Leo scappava. Eppure, un moccioso che a malapena sapeva come funzionava il mondo era riuscito a legarlo a sé con delle catene rosso fuoco, lo stesso rosso acceso dei suoi capelli setosi, ora lunghi, gli stessi che ricadevano ai lati del suo volto dai tratti delicati ma che di solito erano legati in una piccola coda bassa (che, narcisisticamente, il suo predecessore aveva sempre pensato essere un contributo a lui stesso – anche questo, mai chiesto). 

«Sei il solito moccioso arrogante» fu la risposta secca del più basso – un'affermazione spogliata della sua apparente acidità dalla risata leggera che abbandonò le sue labbra, mentre allargava poco elegantemente le gambe per lasciargli spazio – fremeva, Leo. I loro incontri erano così sporadici che aspettare era una _tortura_ , eppure... quando finalmente lo aveva sopra di sé, dimenticava tutto il resto. Accettava persino di procedere lentamente, seppur entro certi limiti.

E dire che la loro prima volta era stata pittoresca, a dir poco.

«E tu il solito adulto problematico». Ne seguirono un morso sul collo e una carezza insistente lungo tutto il suo sesso, i polpastrelli ancora freschi a causa del vento freddo che ululava, persino in quel momento, fuori dalla loro stanza. Ma alle loro orecchie era musica—anzi, non esisteva più: l'unico suono, nelle orecchie di Leo, era il respiro sempre più affannato di Tsukasa, che si faceva più impaziente ad ogni carezza prima e ad ogni secco movimento della mano attorno alla sua virilità dopo, che nel frattempo lo riempiva di baci, morsi e segni ovunque volesse – come se ogni lembo della pelle del compagno meritasse la sua parte di attenzione, quasi venerata alla stregua di un dio. 

Tsukasa lasciò andare il suo membro proprio quando Leo aveva cominciato a desiderare di più – conoscevano i loro tempi, quello che preferivano, persino quando la dolcezza non era più richiesta: l'alchimia tra loro, durante il sesso, raggiungeva le stelle. Strafottente, Leo si sollevò a sedere mentre il suo giovane compagno tirava fuori frettolosamente dalla borsa a tracolla preservativi e lubrificante e, alla stregua di un gatto viziato, gli si strofinò contro. 

«Sei sempre così organizzato...» cantilenò, quasi prendendolo in giro, approfittando del momento di pausa per mordicchiargli un orecchio e riprendersi il suo ruolo di dominatore. All'inizio della loro relazione, per un po' di tempo, era stato lui a condurre i giochi, ma... poi Tsukasa era cresciuto. Nel giro di pochi mesi era diventato un uomo, un uomo tra le cui braccia adorava crogiolarsi, a cui poteva aggrapparsi con forza e la schiena del quale, piena di graffi (suoi), era incredibilmente sexy. (Senza contare, per quanto non lo avrebbe mai ammesso neanche a se stesso, che era un modo abbastanza chiaro per far capire a chi appartenesse il nuovo leader: troppa gente gli ronzava intorno, alla Yumenosaki, dopotutto. Soprattutto da quando anche Naru e Ritsu si erano diplomati).

«Questo perché tu sei inaffidabile». Nelle parole del giovane era possibile afferrare una nota velenosa, ancora memore di quella volta in cui Leo aveva dimenticato il lubrificante e si erano dovuti _arrangiare_. 

«Aaaah, ancora con quella storia...» ma Leo non riuscì ad aggiungere altro: le mani di Tsukasa afferrarono con decisione i suoi polsi per spingerlo giù, di nuovo sul letto, alla sua mercé (apparentemente, almeno, perché l'ex re della Yumenosaki rise con un certo gusto di fronte a quel gesto) e un attimo dopo le sue dita sfioravano con trepidazione l'entrata del compositore. Leo allargò nuovamente le gambe, mostrandosi senza il minimo pudore al compagno e lasciandogli, in poche parole, carta bianca, con il volto velato da un ghigno divertito, elettrizzato quasi.

Conosceva quei polpastrelli persino meglio dei suoi: erano delicati, sempre _teneri_ in un primo momento ed ogni volta che li aveva baciati, leccati, morsi, Leo li aveva trovati lisci, come si confaceva ad un moccioso pomposo e di famiglia ricca com'era il suo partner – era assurdo perché in quegli anni aveva lavorato sodo tra allenamenti, allestimenti di spettacoli, lavori pesanti... eppure, quelle dita non ne avevano minimamente risentito: l'unica cosa in grado di renderle impure, se così si poteva dire, era evidentemente l'esplorarlo con cura, prepararlo con l'aiuto della sostanza viscosa e fresca, seppur non spiacevolmente, a quello che sarebbe seguito.

Leo non nascose neanche per un attimo la sua voce: a Tsukasa piaceva, quando era rumoroso e a lui piaceva quando Tsukasa lasciava andare ogni suo singolo freno inibitore a causa sua; e allora quelle dita si fecero più insistenti e l'allentamento di tensione permise al rosso di chinarsi sul suo ventre, come poco prima, per baciarlo e morderlo e suggerlo. Leo lo sentì ridacchiare contro la sua pelle, evidentemente soddisfatto di averlo marchiato _persino lì_.

E lui? Beh, era piacevolmente sorpreso. Nonostante l'evidente crescita fisica, Tsukasa era sempre rimasto... pudico, in un certo senso, sotterrando tutto il suo potenziale erotico sotto l'imbarazzo. «Per caso, mi sono— _nh_ » ne seguì un sospiro rovente, che lo costrinse ad interrompersi per un attimo – stava lavorando _davvero bene_ con quelle dita. «... perso qualcosa... ?»

Quando il più giovane sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, gli occhi ametista erano scuri, inebriati di una lussuria che di solito faticava ad arrivare (ma non poteva lamentarsi; dopotutto, era anche questo che amava di lui, quella sua innocenza mai persa davvero) ed un sorriso colpevole fu ben presto rimarcato dalla lingua che andò a leccare le proprie labbra.

Inutile dire che l'ex re avvertì chiaramente una vampata calda scendere ulteriormente verso le sue parti basse. 

«Niente, pensavo» fu la risposta sbrigativa del rosso, mentre Leo sbatteva le palpebre con una certa... sorpresa, mista ad irritazione. Lui faceva fatica a trattenersi dal buttarlo giù e cavalcarlo e lui _pensava_? Non poté fare a meno di schioccare la lingua, mentre metteva su un infantile e perfetto broncio, proprio come un bambino. Si costrinse persino a non fare una piega quando Tsukasa lasciò scivolare fuori le sue dita, ormai evidentemente pronto alla portata principale.

Ma il ragazzo non era affatto stupido, anzi: si prese un attimo per indossare il preservativo, senza mancare di stuzzicare l'udito di Leo con qualche sospiro di troppo mentre se lo metteva e, dopo essersi sistemato tra le sue gambe, si chinò su di lui, proprio vicino al suo orecchio.

«Pensavo che la corona non è l'unica cosa che ho avuto da te». Ne seguì un movimento deciso, tanto che Leo non seppe più se il verso acuto che sfuggì alla sua bocca fosse dovuto a quello o alle parole che Tsukasa aveva pronunciato un attimo prima, ma non fece in tempo di chiederselo: l'unica reazione che ebbe, istintiva prevalentemente, fu quella di aggrapparsi alle sue spalle ed affondare il più possibile il volto tra quei capelli rosso fuoco, inspirando il suo profumo viziato dal sudore, a pieni polmoni. Se c'era una cosa che sembravano condividere, oltre alla corona che il più giovane aveva appena citato, si trattava dell'evidente possessività che entrambi mostravano per quei momenti – sapevano di essere stati la prima esperienza l'uno dell'altro e questo li rendeva orgogliosi, vanitosi quasi. E se Leo non mancava di sottolinearlo con le parole per strappare a Tsukasa un rossore puerile che a distanza di anni ancora lo faceva impazzire, Tsukasa lo rimarcava con i gesti, con i movimenti di bacino fin da subito potenti. 

E in quei momenti, entrambi abbassavano ogni loro difesa: ogni spinta era anelata quanto una carezza, un bacio esercitava la stessa eccitazione di un gemito e tutto – spregiudicatezza, dolcezza, superbia, bisogno – si fondeva in un vortice di piacere che non lasciava più spazio a niente. 

C'erano solo due anime che si appartenevano.  


  
*** 

«Sei proprio un moccioso» era il sussurro di Leo, non appena Tsukasa si addormentava, vicino al suo petto. Le braccia del rosso lo avvolgevano come il mantello che anni prima lo aveva costretto ad indossare nuovamente, dandogli di nuovo il suo posto nel mondo.  
E il suo posto, adesso, era proprio tra quelle braccia. E, senza fatica alcuna, prese a mormorare una melodia che accompagnava il gesto ripetitivo delle sue dita che arricciavano sovrappensiero ciocche di capelli color del tramonto. E pensava ad ogni singola nota ispirandosi a quel volto dormiente, al modo in cui la penombra della camera sembrava ricoprire il suo corpo più delle lenzuola scomposte. 

E quando era soddisfatto della melodia che riusciva a trarre da quei brevi momenti, suggellava quell'incontro con un bacio delicato sulla tempia del più giovane e, sereno, si lasciava cullare dal suo corpo e assaporava i loro profumi, ormai impossibili da distinguere.

Così, i loro capi vicini, fili aranciati e rossicci confusi sulle lenzuola di un'anonima stanza di albergo, rivelavano soltanto nella quiete del sonno quella corona condivisa che cingeva entrambe le loro nuche.


End file.
